Skull's Background Before Becoming Arcobaleno
by Platina1499
Summary: (Aloof cloud that can leave behind anything. Wind can move the cloud, but never attain it. It doesn't cling to the past, but that's what shapes it.) This is his childhood/stuntman life and how he came to build the character we see in the show. He wasn't whiny and boastful before. There are reasons behind them.
1. Chapter 1

_Splash! _

Distinct footsteps were heard on the wet cobblestone in mid-Europe.

"Catch that thief!" The baker shouted wildly as he pointed his fingers to my direction. No one made a move except giving a started gasp when I pushed through the crowd that was steadily making their way. That was to be expected in this impassive society. No one made a move to help my friend Jenny when she was bleeding from an illness so why would they make any now?

I managed to slip away to a corner unnoticed and quickly went through the alleyway to our secret hideout.

"Yo Skull." Vlad jumped down from the trashcan and looked at the french bread I stole.

"Where's Denis?"

"Off with daddy again."

I grimaced. Although Denis's dad is pretty decent guy, his job involved hard labor; I mean extremely difficult and painstaking work. Usually lasts 'til dusk. Guess I won't see him today. Too bad he'll miss out our grand feast.

"Got the stuff?"

"Who do you think I am?" He snickered and brought out a chunk of cheese.

"Sweet!" I broke my french bread in half and place a lump of cheese on the top before biting down. Vlad took the other half and did the same. The bread was still warm with salty taste. I took a gulp from the gathered rain in a broken cup. Cold water filled my mouth, my senses felt refreshed.

Comfortable nibbling sound accompanied the silence in the abandoned ally. Feeling content with food in my stomach, I lied down with my hands behind my head. Chilly zephyr swayed my hair.

"Oi, plan to catch a flu again?"

"I'm indestructible after all."

"No wonder you didn't die yet."

"Shut up."

* * *

I woke shivering myself out of cold. I was twilight and through the faint gleam of starlight I saw Vlad tensed up on the same position, a little bit disheveled. I saw a faint sight of fear in his eyes.

"What's up?"

He turned to my voice seemingly startled.

"Ah, It's... nothing..."

"You know you suck at lying."

"..."

I rolled on my stomach and placed on hand under my chin.

"Talk."

He shifted, eyes adverting.

"... There were two men in black suit just down few allies..."

"Do you think...?"

"Maybe..."

Just to fill you in, Vlad ran away from home. Supposed to be a big family of stuff I don't even bother knowing. So those men he mentioned may be the hired to find him and he doesn't plan on going back anytime soon.

"... Are they still there?"

"No, but I think they will return."

_Sigh..._

"Look. I don't feel like sleeping anytime soon so rest for awhile."

"But..."

"Want me to knock you out?"

"G'd night."

I positioned myself to where Vlad was before. The wall was still warm.

"Ahh~" How should I entertain myself?

* * *

"Hello~? Still alive?" Denis's hand waved in front of my face. Damn. Headache.

"Shut up." I kicked Vlad.

"Damn man! Stop doing that!"

Denis laughed. He is always a happy-go-lucky person. "So what should we do today, guys?"

"Ah right, I promised that I'll show you another secret passageway I discovered." Vlad recalled.

"You mean what _we _discovered." Like I'll let you to steal all the honor.

"Hahaha! Let's go!"

While we were on our way, a struggling noises caught our attention. We exchanged nervous glances before approaching its source. The men in black were dragging few kids as they struggled. I noticed, they were the residents of this alleyway. I met them few times when I was still new to this place.

"Shouldn't we help them?" Denis whispered.

Vlad stood there, frozen.

"Let's go tell the policeman." I suggested, "I'll keep watch on them. You guys, go."

Vlad didn't move. I elbowed him.

"Let's go," whispered Denis pulling Vlad, "be careful, Skull."

I waved them off without turning.

Man, those men are ruthless. Bruising and dragging them around like they were luggage. I followed closely behind but not too close to be noticed. Finally they came out to the clearing and there was a black car parked on a road. The kids seem to be unconscious. Man, when are they coming? Any later and it'll be too late.

"Vion, you're late."

Another man in black suit approached them with something that seems familiar to me.

"These little runts were sniffing around, too much for my comfort." Vion raised one kid I recognized as...

'Vlad!' I shouted in my head. The other one behind Vion was Denis! Anger bubbled inside my stomach but I knew I was no match for three grown adults. 'But I have to do something! Think stupid brain! Think!'

"Hey you! What are you doing!" A women looking out of the window shouted, witnessing the scene of felonious men putting dirty kids into the trunk of the car. "Believe me! I'm going to call the cops if you don't stop what you're doing right now!"

Startled, three men dashed into the car and drove off.

'Oh no you don't! Not going to let you off with _my_ friends!'

I dashed off into alleyway, all the paths and shortcuts printed in the back of my memory. 'There was one intersection the car on this road have to take to get anywhere and it'll take about ten minutes if I hurry...'

As I went past different twists and turns, I saw a flicker of what seemed to be a man following me on the broken window. Panicked, I quickened my pace- well, if you call running 'till you're whizzing a pace. It was easy to notice him since platinum blond hair stood out in the gray, stark concrete ally with black scars here and there. At the slit between two peeling buildings I had a glimpse of the same sleek black car passing. It was closing near the destination and I have reached it first.

'It's now or never!'

I jumped out to the crossroads with my arms stretched to meet the car that will soon run over me.

"It's okay, I'm indestructible after all..." I muttered with my eyes closed.

_Screech-! BAM! Splutter! Crunch._

'Ow, ow, ow... Ah- my rib hurts like h*ll. Man, this is bad. Seriously bad...'

I twitched my finger only to have excruciating pain pierce throughout my body.

'Guahhhh!'

'I can't afford going to hospital and this is going to last for months. Ahhh~ how will I survive this time? Vlad and Denis... they better pay back for this! And I know just the thing to make them do... Kufufu... (evil smile) Ite! Itete-te! I shouldn't have done that.'

Through my crimson view I saw three figures climbing out of the crashed car cursing. While they were running away, three black handcuffs flung over, restraining them. The blond man I saw earlier approached them. With my ringing ears I heard him say,

"For ignoring Vongola's warning, I'll crush you to death."

'Huh? How does that work? What's warning? Clam?' (Vongola in Italian means clam)I gingerly set up and my head spinned painfully. As I gently rubbed my temple I... 'Huh?! Where did they go?' It was as if they disappeared into thin air.

Hissing, I reached for the trunk and yanked it open. There were few bruises but alive. Relieved, I shook them awake.

"Wha, huh?" Denis spoke, dazed. I got everyone out. Curious crowds were forming. Some of them looked at my figure with terrified, wide eyes-

* * *

_"Kyaaah-!"_

_A scream pierced through the dark kitchen where pots and silver-wares have fallen. A figure crouching down was clasping the ears as if they'll fall away any moment.  
_

_Drip... drip... _

_A pond of blood glistened purple under the pale, blue moonlight. A dark figure with eyes wild with fear ran away with a clank of a knife._

_"Ite-te..."_

_A sharp pain throbbed in my chest but I ignored it and staggered forward._

_"Yuno, are you alright..?" I winced before calling out again. "Yuno?"_

_When I raised my voice to get her attention, she desperately scooted back until she was against the refrigerator.  
_

_"Ah... Ah..." Her eyes were wide with horror and shock. I lent out a hand but she flinched away, her limbs shaking wildly. I was stunned by her reaction._

_"Yuno...(wheeze) Everything is alr.." _

_"Go... Go away..."_

_"Yu.."  
_

_"Stay away!" _

_She swung her arm right across me. Her eyes were teary. She muffled a cry with both hands and knees on the ground. Her shoulders trembled with each falling tears as if her life was depended on it. I touched my chest at another sharp throb. I felt something wet and I began to feel numb. I looked at my hand which was now stained in eerie purple. I turned my gaze back to the cowering, frightened girl._

_"Go away..."_

* * *

I saw the flashes of Yuno's eyes in the crowd. Those eyes... While they muttered quietly it occurred to me.

'Oh no, Denis and Vlad shouldn't be seen here. This might call trouble for Denis's family and Vlad hiding from his.' I glanced at their worried expressions. I gathered up my courage and breathed in sharply before jumping on the roof of the smashed car. I twirled elegantly as my body would allow and bowed with one hand against my chest.

"Good evening, everyone! You have witnessed the very first act of your infamous and indestructible stuntman, your very own Skull-sama!" I raised my hands and closed my eyes sightly as if praising myself. From the corner of my eye, I saw Denis and Vlad vanish into the alleyway without anyone noticing. I doubt men in black would still be around or even come here again. I further raised my hands arrogantly and my face up to the sky, eyes closed.

"Now who's up for some applause?"

_Clap... Clap.._

_Clap... Clap... Clap, clap..._

_Clap, clap! Clap! Clap! Clap!_

The crowd got excited and few whistle and praises were heard. I let myself drown in acclamation as I felt Yuno's gaze slowly fade out.

* * *

**How was it? How was it? I want comments and reviews! XD**

**And just so you know, the men in black are from Estrano Familia and I'm sure you've guessed who the blond man is.**


	2. Chapter 2

_Clang! Clang!_

I am in a box.

A wooden box, actually. I could see indistinct outline of bodies sturdily chaining the box I was in.

Now why am I here again?

Right, right... my stunt act. I am _so_ stupid. I mean, who would ever manage to get out of three-inches-thick oak wood encased in fifty-meters-long rusty chains? Plus getting thrown into the ocean?

Now why was I doing this?

Oh yes, requests... I should learn to turn them down before things become more severe, if it isn't already. At least they are providing me these materials. Whoop, the box is lifting..?

_"Kyaa~!" Chatter chatter-_

Things are getting rowdy out there. Okay, you win. You guys' ideas are much more exciting for the audience than mine. The movement came to a halt, I held myself between small gap as gravity stopped for a moment until...

_Splash!_

Salty water slapped across my face, water pouring through the slit of wood panels. In mere seconds I was in a water tank. My eyes stung when I blinked them open. Now what should I do? I looked around my surroundings and there was nothing: no gap bigger than half a centimeter, no slack chains, no nothing. Absolutely nothing that would hint survival. The usual occurrence. I waited.

_One Mississippi..._

_Two Mississippi..._

_Three Mississi-_The fall came to a sudden halt and through the slits I see something... red..?

_Craaaccckkkk-! _The board broke into pieces in an instant and I found myself gaping -cough! Cough! Ugh, wrong choice- at a giant octopus as rusty chains fell around me. I blinked. It blinked back. Ho~ What do we have here? Oh yes, a giant octopus for ten-years worth of takoyakis. Too bad we don't have supplies for that. I wonder is Denis can grill it. AHHHH! Enough with the rambling! I'm almost out of oxygen! I looked up. Uh-oh, I'm about 60 meters below ocean level by the look of the surroundings and I'm not sure my legs will make it. I glanced at my bleeding calf. It got cut by stray splinters. Uwah~~~ It stings~! Especially adding salt water and all. I still made my attempts. Did I tell you frog style swimming isn't the best way to swim up? More like faddling in one place. I was near suffocating when something slimy touched my feet. I was pushed upward really fast and no sooner, I was thrown out of the water.

_"Kyaaaa~!" _

_"Unbelievable!" _

_"It's a miracle!"_

With a loud thump I landed on the wooden surface. I promptly rose my hand and a loud applause exploded. Chilly air sent me goose bumps, my whole body stinging with salt. Better have a shower soon. One by one the onlookers dropped few coins or euro bills into preset box. I thanked and bowed and the crowd soon dispersed. I picked up my box and glanced back into the ocean to see a shimmering red before disappearing into the deep blue. I smiled and began to count my reward.

* * *

_Ding- Dong_

Grunting, Skull turned the shower knob off. Beads of water formed at the ends of his damp and not-so-spiky purple hair. There was a faint scar on where the heart would be. Cool air basted onto his wet skin making him shiver. Brrr~! Promptly wrapping a towel around his waist, he opened the door for the unexpected visitor.

"Congrats, Skull!" A bouquet hit him in the face with full force.

_Wam!_

"'Give me a call before you come.' Haven't I always said that?" He scowled playfully at the brunette with messy hair.

"Hahaha! But then it wouldn't be a surprise!" laughed the offender, still shoving flowers to his face. Skull smirked.

"Going to stay outside or what?"

"I'm going in!" He quickly got in and closed the door. Skull left to get dressed and make some tea. A moment later he came back.

"Thought you were helping out your dad?" He handed him a cup of tea.

"Already finished! Things are going smoothly lately. We have a good dealer!" He gladly accepted the cup and took a gulp. "Atsui~!" Skull laughed at Denis fanning his tongue with hand.

"Glad to hear you're not working your ass off."

"Haha! Yeah! I don't know about you though."

"I'm fine. It pays well."

"No, I mean the stunts." Denis notices the bloody scar. "You got hurt again!"

"It doesn't hurt anymore." Skull replied nonchalantly.

"But it may get infected!" He pushed skull to a sofa and magically brought out alcohol and bandages. Skull observed him treating his wound with mild interest.

"I always wonder how you always have the right thing at the right time."

"You just don't think further." Denis chuckled as Skull snorted.

"Was that an insult I hear?"

_Creak~_

The door open and closed, revealing Vlad.

"Sorry for interrupting..?"

"Hahaha! Vlad, you kid too much!" Skull blushed in the corner.

"Don't put it that way!"

"Skull, you're too easy to tease." Skull glared from his dark corner.

"You sadistic bastard."

Denis smiled happily as the argument transpired.

"Hahaha. It's too bad I have to leave now. My cousin's coming for a visit."

"I heard he was Japanese?"

"Yeah, I hope we get along… Catch you later!"

"See ya!"

Comfortable air settled into the brown toned living room. Despite the atmosphere, there was worry in Vlad's eyes.

"Skull."

"Hm?"

"Do you have to continue your stunts? They are not healthy and I'm sure Denis's dad would be more than happy to have a new worker."

"Unhealthy? Stunts are what keeps me fit!" Skull jested.

"No… They'll attract unhealthy attention."

?

Vlad rubbed his temple and Skull looked at him with puzzled eyes.

"Nevermind.. I'm heading out for a job interview."

"About time. I shouldn't be the only one to pay our room fees."

"Whatever. Chaos."

Skull locked the door and walked back to the sofa. '"Unhealthy attention" huh? Well... the requests I get aren't healthy for my body... what did he mean by attention..?' Skull remembers what Vlad joked earlier and blushed. 'Uuwwaaaaahhhh~~~! Stop, y-you stupid brain!' Skull started to run around the room with steams puffing from his head until he stripped at his own feet and got knocked out.

* * *

"Damn, he just doesn't get it," muttered Vlad in annoyance. It was so hard to explain the reason why without revealing too much. He had to stop Skull before others notice him. Who knew he would keep up his acts after 'that' incident? He casually bought a newspaper from a boy and began to skim through it. Someone was following him, about two of them. He couldn't see them but he could feel their eyes on him. As a wave of crowd passed between him and the unknown stalkers, he took a sharp turn to his turf: the alley.

(line break)

"Where did he go?"

"Damn, we lost him!"

"He should be around, keep searching!" Three men wearing a suit ran past a fallen trashcan. Littered trashes scattered about on the cobblestone. Vlad observed them running to the opposite direction from where he was hiding. Too easy. He slipped away from his hid-out and jogged to his exit until…

There was another men he wasn't aware of standing before his exit. Shit. He swiftly turned for a run only to be welcomed by the rest of the gang. The man between the two impeded his attempt on kicking his way out with a single sentence.

"What?"

"Cavallone Primo wishes to see you."

"As I've always said, I won't be the next heir. Tell him I refuse." This time, the men didn't move an inch when he walked to get past them.

"Even when he's in his death bed?" He halted, slowly turning to the man who had spoken. "He wishes to have a last word with you."

A sleek, black car drove off in silence from a quiet alley entrance. No soul was there to witness this event. A crow cawed in the orange, setting sky; flying to the horizon, it saw nothing. The abandoned newspaper flew few feet by the artificial gust of wind, finding itself a corner in the dark and dirt, out of the watchful eyes of the setting sun having a last look before falling into a deep slumber. Or so Vlad thought, overlooking the inevitable gleam of stars over the drifting cloud.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time Denis got home. His house was pretty far away from Skull's apartment after all, but that won't stop him from visiting his friend. The air got chilly quickly and white puffs formed from his mouth. Taking out a rusty key, he heaved the heavy wooden door open and shouted his arrival.

"I'm home~!" He saw his dad, portly belly, strong arms with little cinders on his hair, casting a shadow on an orange streak of lamplight streaming out into the dark hallway through the slightly open door.

"You're late. Went off to Skull's place I presume?"

"Haha, sorry dad."

"I couldn't care less as long as you had your fun. Just be glad that your cousin doesn't mind." His dad walked past him saying, "I'm going to bed."

Aw dad! Is this your little punishment for leaving you alone with someone who's not your co-worker? You've got to work on your social skills! Having friends do wonders! Denis swiftly entered the room and was struck by how much his distant cousin resembled him, but what struck him more was the outfit that was totally out of his culture. First thing in his to-do list, go shopping with his cousin. He could have mistaken him as a doppelganger if it weren't for his neat, straight hair unlike his curly hair. The other seems surprised as well.

"You are… U…getsu…"

"Asari would be fine." He answered politely, maybe too formerly?

"Ahahah! That'll save me! I'm quite bad at pronunciations. Hey, I know you're from another country and all; but you're my, if not distant, relative! Don't be so formal! Or else I'll be in trouble!" Asari relaxed a little. He was worried about their culture barrier that happened few minutes ago but seeing the other amiable made him feel welcomed.

"I'm afraid I may have caused your father discomfort."

"Don't worry, don't worry! He's a bit shy with people, that's all!" Denis noticed a long katana and three short blades resting next to his talking partner. "That's a mighty strange thing to have with you; do all Japanese men fight with them?"

"Ah, no. They are what I managed to get selling my _sakuhachi _-a flute- and afford to travel here." Denis caught a nostalgic gleam in his face.

"What made you to come here? I think your saku…chi? was precious for a tour around here." A look of surprised formed at the question.

"I have heard that… my friend was in a crisis, and I am well known as a flautist. I'm happy it was enough for my travels." Denis mused at that.

"I heard that you're going to stay here. Was it worth it to give up your sa..saku…- ah, forget it – flute? You may not be able to go back." Asari took out a pocket watch and caressed it lovingly.

"Better a broken possession than a broken friend. What is a friend if he isn't there for his friend at his dire moment?"

"I must agree you with that, my friend is doing a risky job and I would be lying if I said I'm not worried."

"I'm glad you are affable with our conversation. I'll be staying for a month until my friend comes to pick me up. I hope we get along."

"Hahaha! I'm sure we'll get along just fine~ Just so you know, you have to help out with our chores!"

"Of course! It would be unfit for me to lounge around when you're doing me a favor!"

"Alright! Tomorrow, we are going for your new cloths and a flute! I'm not sure if it'll be the same as Japanese flute but it'll be similar!"

"My word! How can I thank you for this?"

"Hahaha, you're overreacting! I just want to hear you play it that's all!"

"Yes, but it means much for me. I'll play it for you how many as you want!" Asari shone brightly with a smile.

"Finally you're showing me your true smile! No need for polite smiles around me! I'm order than you so I can take anything in the range of whiny to straight-out murderous! Now, let's head to bed shall we?" Asari looked at Denis for a moment. Is this what it feels like to have an older brother? He smiled to himself to have such warmhearted cousin.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it! If not, I'm open for any suggestions! Please review and tell me how you feel about this chapter! Thank you for reading! Take care~!**


	3. Chapter 3

Huh..?

Skull woke up drooling on the ground. Ssssssph. Why did he fall asleep on the ground? Meh. Vlad didn't come back yet?

"Ah~ Harahetta(I'm hungry)~ "

Skull grudgingly made his way to the refrigerator and found it empty.

"Damn, Vlad ate my chocolate pudding! I saved it for last too!" He looked at the clock which informed him it was nearly 8. "Guess I'll eat out today~! I'm going to have a best steak in the world when YOU'RE. NOT. HERE. Muahahahah~!" He jumped out of the balcony. Saw the twinkling street lights below him. Ah right, it's 20th floor. He would have been screaming for his life if he didn't do this for 568th time; it was a lot faster than what elevators could offer. As the humid, cold wind swished past him, he felt icy rain drops on his neck.

"Ah-ha! I knew this would happen!" He proudly brought out a dark purple umbrella as if he had predicted this will happen and NOT informed by the weatherman on television beforehand. He promptly opened it and you know what happens. It flipped to the other side by the force of the fall. "Noooo! It was my favorite one too!" Skull cried out miserably. People down below heard a strange bird cry that night.

* * *

The restaurant was known for its delectable dishes while being cheap. As expected, the restaurant bustled with people. Skull set in the counter eagerly waiting for his meal when a maid set hors d' oeuvre in front of him.

"Um, I didn't order for an appetizer?"

"That gentleman over there ordered this for you." The lady gestured at the man standing near the corner of the counter, approaching him. He was wearing a brown coat with matching fedora with a suitcase. One of his request makers?

"Uh, thanks for the food." The man sat next to Skull as if it wasn't the first time they've met each other.

"No. It's nothing. I wish to discuss something with you, 'Skull from Hell.'" Skull narrowed his eyes at that. Why was his nickname getting more gruesome each passing months? Others may find it cool but... just his opinion.

"Sure. So, what is your request?"

The man - we'll call him Jock for no reason - set the suitcase in front of him and clicked open its lock. The friendly smile he gave at the maid seemed to disappear immediately and pulled out a document.

"Please sign your name here." Oh is that all? Okey-Dokey! Do I have to sign my full name?—did he seriously expected him to do that? Just how far of a fool did he think he would be?!

"What is it for?" Skull tried his best to conceal his anger.

"We wish to recruit you to our Cavallone Familia."

"Huh?!" Now that was out of blue. "What is this Cavallone you talk of?" Jock propped up his chest with pride.

"The Cavallone Familia is the third strongest mafia in the world! It's a privilege to-" Skull cut him off.

"No. I have enough troubles already, I don't want any more." _Silence~_

"You know other Familias will come for you after this."

"I'll manage." The two had a staring contest until the maid served their steaks. They said their thanks and resumed their contest. Jock sighed.

"Let's eat before it gets cold." It was a delicious meal for rainy days or days without it, basically palatable for any days. Silverwares clanked in cool silence, each taking their time to savor the steamy steak's flavors. Skull finished while Jock only got through half of the beef. When Skull got up, Jock hastily brought out a picture from his pocket and handed it to Skull; his eyes widened in surprise. It was a picture of a blond teenager wearing a smirk he knew so well.

"Wha..? Why do you have Vlad's Picture?"

"We have him in our custody at this moment. You better agree our request if you know what's good for you and that boy." Jock jerked at the menacing glare Skull shot at him. His eyes seemed to glow in purple under his bangs. Jock wanted to hid in a hole but he had his duties assigned to him. "I-If you wish to see him again he'll be at Pier 44 at Aganippe Mansion. This may as well be your last time you see him." Jock got up and quickly left the restaurant. Skull's head processed slowly. 'What did he say? Vlad is… What?' He looked at the picture in his shaky hand. 'Vlad!' Skull took off.

* * *

_Knock knock._

_Knock knock knock._

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

"Arggghhhh! Anyone there?!" The door clicked open and Asari found himself facing rather vexed purple figure.

"How may I help you?" They almost headbutted each other.

"Denis! Have you seen Vlad this afternoon?!" Denis walked out of his shower.

"Asari who's there - Skull? What are you doing at this hour?" Bewildered, Skull looked at Asari, Denis, and then at Asari again.

"What..?"

"Ah! This is Asari, my distant cousin."

"O-Oh..."

"What's up? You seem to be in a hurry."

"It's Vlad! He... is missing. I haven't seen him all afternoon! Have you seen him?"

"No? How long have you been out? He probably is back at your apartment at this hour. Want me to look for him with you?"

"N-no... That's probably what happened. Sorry for disturbing!" Skull took off and Asari watched him go.

"Is that your friend you are worried about?" Denis gazed down sadly.

"Yeah... I hope someday he would share some of his loads like yours." He chuckled his gloom off. "I guess I better prepare more band aids."

Skull huffed heavily alone through the eerie, deserted streets. No. This was _his_ problem. No way he was going to expose Denis to some wacky mafia world!

* * *

_Bam! _His apartment door opened.

"Vlad-! You there?!"

_Silence~_

"Tch!"

_Bam! _The door closed. At least he checked. Pier 44 huh? He'll probably reach there by sunrise.

* * *

Sunlight glimmered in cobalt blue waves. It was bright out at the dock with seagulls flying about above the swimming fish. Not too far away, a lot of guards stood in their position on stand by. They were all equipped with arms and sunglasses. Behind the sea rocks Skull was drooling. A seagull approached him, quit arrogantly, and cawed. Can't blame it really. Sleep deprived Skull just looked so vulnerable.

"Whaaa~~!" The bird snickered. "Deme~~~~!"

"I heard something! Who goes there?!" They gathered in front of his hiding spot. Aw, his plan was ruined! Whatever! He wasn't confident on snicking anyway! He jumped on top of the rock.

"It's your indestructible stuntman Sku-" Cue gun fire. "What?! You're not going to let me finish my introduction?!" Skull hopped around rock to rock until he slipped. Shimata-!

_Splash!_

What should he do?! The moment he poke his head out of water it'll be full of holes! He saw something red through his stinging eyes. Is that..?

(On the surface)

A bald man among all others in black called with his phone.

"Yes. There is an intruder. Don't worry we will subdue him. He is quite a fool to try to barge Aganippe Mansion so blatantly." A husky voice came from the other side of the phone.

"Careful. He may have his skills to back it up and possibly a back-up."

"We'll keep that in - What is that?! It's huge! Ta-" _Beep. Beep. Beep..._

A man inside the mansion shut off his phone. He swiftly turned to Jock who was sitting on an elegant sofa.

"Seems like he had come."

"See? I knew he would. I saw great potential in him." He set down his cup of tea. "Let's see how this will play out."

"Hai, hai~ All the damage fees are onto you."

"Wait what?!"

* * *

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Many men were swept like broom sweeping dirt while shooting at the giant octopus. Certain stuntman cheered in the sideline.

"Go, Oodako! You're awesome!" Oh, you're asking how Skull came up with that name? Don't look at me. Who knows what goes through his imaginative mind? I think the name is fine: It's easy to remember anyway.

Every men in the dock were rendered unconscious.

"Thanks Oodako! I'll go on my own from here. It's up in the mountain and all." Oodako gave him a firm nod and slithered back to the sea.

"Now~ What to do from here~" He grabbed one pistol lying around the dock. "Yooosh! Let's go!"

* * *

A frail grandpa was lying in bed surrounded by men in black. The bedroom door burst opened.

"Father!"

"Vlad... My son... Is that you..?"

"Dad! What happened to you?! You're so... pale..." The old man chuckled.

"I have all those years behind me, of course someday I'll be here in my bed. You never thought you'd see your repressive ojichan to be in this state huh? ... Vlad... I wonder if I have been too harsh for you. Being a tyrannical father to the point on having his only son to runaway from home... I'm sorry for pushing my ideals to you... I always wanted to say that."

"Ojichan..."

"My son... I'll leave my legacy to you... Please treasure them when I'm gone..."

"Please don't say that. I told you; I won't take the Familia."

"Onegai... Lead them... to the right path..." He took his last breath.

"Dad..? Dad..! Don't leave me..!" Jock tapped Vlad on his shoulder.

"Primo told me to give this to you." Vlad hesitently grabbed the letter and opened the seal. Not long after, the door danged open revealing tattered Skull.

"Vlad I finally found you!"

"Skull?!"

"So this is where they've held you! Let's get out of - Who is that old man?"

"My... father. He has passed away..."

"What?" Everyone is surrounding him like an important figure... Could it be that Vlad's dad is the head of the Familia? "Vlad... Let's leave this place. You can still live as an ordinary jobless guy with me. You'll eventually find a job and live a typical wacky life instead of this dangerous mafia thing... How about it? Ne?" Vlad shook his head.

"No Skull. I'm staying." Color drained from Skull's face.

"Why? Why take this dangerous job when it is obvious that death will be at your door any minute?" Vlad clutched on the letter.

"Sorry, but I can't let Cavallone Familia to fall." Skull gritted his teeth.

"So this Familia value more than the bonds you have with Denis and me?! Is that so important to you now?! After all this time of avoiding this!" Vlad flinched a little before taking a firm step.

"Sorry. The situation has changed for me. Remember me asking you quit the stunt acts?" Skull stiffened. "You have managed to survive life or death situations and by now, many other Familias will keep an eye on you and try to recruit you in any way possible. It would have been better if you had not started the stunt at all after that incident."

"..." Skull stood stock still and kept quiet.

"... Skull, will you join my Familia? At least that way others won't try to recruit you." Skull looked up and gave Vlad a sad smirk and replied jokingly.

"Nah, it's okay. I can't handle those complicated stuff. Don't worry, I won't do anything that will harm your _precious_ Familia. Come visit some time, 'kay? Oh! And don't worry about Denis, I'll think up an explanation for your leave. Then, ja-" Skull stomp out of the room with a frown and his bangs hiding his eyes.

"Skull..."

(While going down the mountain)

Any life in the deep green woods were barely audible and sole crunching sound of dry leaves were heard in an eccentric pace. The place was shaded from bright sunlight and resting guards perked up at the distant sound.

"Who goes there?" They spotted a male around teenage year with messy purple hair. The abnormal aura around him made them hesitant on approaching the boy. "You are not permitted in this area. What Familia are you from?" The mysterious boy flinched at the word. He slowed gazed up to the guards under his bangs that covered his ghostly glowing eyes and dark, murderous aura sipped out of his body which paralyzed the men.

"I'm sorry." Sudden detached voice surprised the guards to bring themselves back to senses. They would've used their limbs to rum far away from the boy if it wasn't for their duty to secure the area. The boy swayed a little like he was sleepwalking. "I'm not myself at this moment; will you get out of my way?"

"No can do, my boy. Why are you out here?" The boy hunched down, ignoring them, and mumbled in a low voice.

"That's too bad then..."

Cavallone Familia lost contact of all the guards positioned in the east side of the mountain. They later retrieved all the guard, either unconscious or dead, with no physical harm found in any of them.

* * *

During his shopping with Asari, he suddenly felt the urge to return home. Leaving his awkward dad with Asari again, he dashed to his home. Upon arrival, he found Skull tattered, leaning against the door.

"Yo Skull! Need to patch up again?" His cheery mode turned off when he saw the dead look in his eyes. "Oi Skull, what happened to you?" Skull looked up, drained and empty. He spoke in a stained yet soft whisper.

"Denis... Vlad... He..." He looked so broken and betrayed as he tried to word it out. Denis grabbed Skull's arm firmly and seriously before he gave him a skeptical smile.

"Let's go inside, ne?" He brought Skull to a comfy sofa with a hot chocolate. "Drink." Skull tried his best to do as ordered, gingerly holding on to the cup with his shaking hands. Seeing as Skull focusing on other things he began to treat Skull with first-aid kit. It took quite a while for Skull to compose himself, but no matter: He had all the time in the world for his friend.

"Denis..." He shot up; his full attention on his friend.

"Yeah?"

"Vlad... got himself a job... and he might not return to us anymore."

"What?"

"I... I feel betrayed..! He could have easily picked the other option to be with us but he didn't! I... I..." Denis hugged his quivering friend. Skull choked back his cry and Denis hugged him tighter feeling the water droplets fall onto his shoulder. Orange glow fell upon them in the dark living room, clock ticking ever so slowly.

"It's okay Skull... I'm sure he had his own reasons... You just have to be patient... We'll just wait for him to return to us... And when he does, let's give him a big smack in the head, ne?" Skull nodded anxiously hanging onto his friend, recollecting his broken world. Denis looked at the orange hue of the sunset through the partially curtain-covered window fading into the shadow of the night. Denis said to himself with determination.

'Next time I see him, the first thing I'll do is to give him a good punch.'


	4. Chapter 4

_Rattle rattle_

Skull sat on a wagon filled with stacks of hay. He was lucky that the old man was passing somewhere near to his destination. It would've been impossible to travel on foot. Next time, he better ask his client some travel money. He, or she, was the one requesting anyway! The wagon gracefully came to a halt.

"Okay, sonny! Your stop is here." Skull got off and ran to the driver's seat.

"Thanks a lot oji-chan. You saved my feet!"

"Anything for a moping purple kid!"

"Wha-?!" The man laughed out loud as he rode off, leaving Skull in the dust. Skull cried out in dismay. "Am I really _that_ easy to tease?!" (Yes, you are.)

He strode around town. Damn. He was seriously broke. Vlad and Skull used to split the apartment bills, each making money their own way to pay half of them; now it was just Skull. He returned the money Vlad sent doing his "mafia" job every month. He knew it was a foolish thing to do but he was too stubborn to yield to logic. He sighed.

"Stop that brat!" He jerked. There was a yell of some lady in a bustling crowd and saw a boy jumping into the street just in time to meet the upcoming car.

_Shit!_

* * *

"Life just sucks. Why should I waste my time grocery shopping when I have better things to do?" The same old city with the same old market he had seen more than a millionth time already;really, why was he here again?

"Stop yapping and move your feet, young man. You need some life experience to survive in this place: It is war." Oh yes: Aunty. Why is it that every time she has an idea he is always dragged along? This was pointless.

"What can a bunch of old ladies do in a market?"

"Well they put food in your plate while you, young man, laze about in the living room. You won't last a second I bet." He got a little irked.

"Now what makes you say that?"

"This place is all about the experience; without it, you're as good as a donkey with a carrot on a stick."

"Feeling philosophical huh?"

"This is just a good advice; whether you use it or not is your choice."

"Hai~ Hai~" The speaking boy winced at a ruff bump against a passing lady. His aunt carefully observed him and spotted a purple bruise peeking under the shirt he was wearing.

"Pete, where did you go yesterday?" He perked up at this, irritated.

"And why should you care? Stop bugging me."

"You have to change your attitude for your elders, Pete. A rude man isn't girls' type, moreover a precarious man. Don't go off wandering at night."

"I don't have a girl I fancy and you're not even my mom—don't tell me what to do!" Pete dashed into the crowd away from his nagging aunt.

"Pete!" The direction he was heading to was dangerous. "Someone grab him! Stop that brat!"

_Screeeecchhhh!_

The sickening sound of tires excited the crowd to build a human wall, making it harder to push through in her angst and frustration. Her eyes began to water.

"Pete!"

_Thunk!_

"Oh my God!"

* * *

Shit. He was really stupid; and thanks to that he was going to die without doing anything to his one hell of a father. Ah- what a short life he lived, and single too. Wait wait wait- stop: It's not the time to be depressed dammit! He felt a rush of wind blowing toward him as the blurry yet vivid outline of a car. Something wrapped around him, minimizing the impact of what would have been a broken bones to bruises. _Crack! _That was definitely not from him. The world around him was spinning with a painful headache and nausea aggravated by those annoying noises around him. There was a grunt under him when he finally cleared his foggy mind.

"He is alive!"

"How can this happen?"

"Unbelievable!"

He looked down to see... violet red?

"Um, would you get off me?" He jerked up. A stranger who just saved him got up and dusted himself. "Ha~ your weight alone will crush my bone."

What's up with this dude?! Just looking at the amount of blood loss- wah! and he was covered in it too!- contradicted every way he acted: steady; composed; aloof; and, incredibly, even sound a little bored. Was he human?

Skull carefully examined the damage he took. Few broken bones-it'll heal in a few hours, so minor-, five gashes- three of them already stopped its bleeding-, few other cuts, terrible bruises on the back- which can't be helped-, etc. and etc.s... He wasn't in the worst condition, so yeah. He was pretty happy. He then scrutinized the boy he saved: Few cuts, bruises... Thankfully he was better off than him; one time he ended up getting all the blame which sucked. He looked at his incredulous face again. His has a faint resemblance to Yuno's. Ah. I wonder how she is doing… He strained a smile. He noticed that the crowd was slowly gathering around him. Better leave; he's in tight schedule after all. He straightened himself and bowed.

"I sincerely apologize for all the ruckus; please be assured that no one is hurt! I, the Undead Skull, reassure you." With that he strode along and disappeared into a corner as if nothing happened. Pete sat there dazed until his aunt rushed over.

"Are you alright?! What were you thinking!" The crowd looked at where the self-proclaimed "Undead" retreated in awe; it wasn't everyday to see such noble act.

* * *

Getting hit by a car was very painful, but why should express it when he had sustained harsher pain? Such pointless thing to do- wasting breath when I can analysis how much damage was done. I took out a small box Denis literally shoved into my pocket. I clicked it open to see a bottle of alcohol, a roll of elastic bandage, some cotton, and six painkillers. I popped two painkillers in my mouth. Seriously, how does Denis know the exact thing I need? I slid on the wall feeling a little dizzy. Feeling nostalgic, I slept in the calm embrace of the alleyway.

.

.

.

A cold wooden floor tiles...

Sound of water droplets falling from the faucet...

A shivering body...

A light splash below me...

I slowly gaze at the moon... so big and glowing... so mystically...

I'm not sure if I should cry...

I can't comfort her... despite she is... in front of me...

I don't know what is going on inside me...

I feel... transparent... like a glass...

Ne..

Yuno...

Um...

...

I...

.

.

.

I opened my eyes in cold sweat. The same pale, blue moon shining ever so brightly. Ha ha... is this what they call déjà vu?

.

.

.

* * *

I sat on my bed. Finally aunt's melodrama ended. It gets on my nerves how aunt acts normally while that bastard of a father is around town, breathing. He's not even fit to be called a "father", not when he left my mother alone with a bunch of bills. I can't understand aunty: My mother was her sister! Why isn't she angry?! Mad?! Why isn't she like me?! **He** left her sister! Curses! Working to the bone to pay the bills that wasn't even hers- constantly working enough to drive her to her deathbed! Mom died because of him! How are you so composed?! I don't get you aunty, but if you're not going to do anything about it, I will.

I heard the soft sigh right next door. My mother's room… where now my aunt sleeps.

I looked at my watch. It was well past midnight. Plenty of time to look for the weird stranger.

* * *

_Growl~_

Ah- Harahetta- completely forgot about food. I think I'll die in starvation.

_Growl~_

I guess this is a good bye. Don't miss me too much, Denis.

Oh, it's kind of ironic how all-mighty Skull, hated by the Grim Reaper himself, surviving all ruthless stunts you can think of dying from something so boring like starvation. Sorry ma fans!

"What are you mumbling to yourself about?" Was I thinking out-loud? I've got to stop this habit- wait wait what?

Skull turned around to see a boy he saved earlier. He totally didn't notice him sneaking up behind him.

"You look like a murderer on a run, you know that?" He looked at his once-white-shirt now dyed in somewhat reddish black.

"Now I know. What do you want? You wouldn't search out for your saver so late would you?"

"I've heard there is a secret meeting down that block where it is hidden from most people's eyes, mainly for shady stuff which I suspect it to be gambling. No doubt my father - being the fool he is - will go to try his luck."

"And what makes you think I'll willingly help you go visit that 'shady' place?"

"I've heard of you-a stuntman who survived all the impossible. My request is fairly simple compared to the previous ones."

"What is your assurance?"

_Growl~_

Pete smirked and brought out a french bread with a jar of milk and cheese. Skull clicked his tongue.

"Deal."

* * *

Dull tap tap tap. The air vent was so narrow it surprised him that he could fit through. Though the metals were icy like the air outside, Skull was huffing and hot for crawling for about thirty minutes. Good thing the security was loose than he thought seeing no lasers blocking his and the kid's path. Guess Pete knew what he was doing; Skull didn't mind his various precautions for many scenarios going to waste.

"Skull," Pete whispered as he halted. There was a light and some noise coming through an opening. Through the narrow vent he observed five people in his line of sight and focused on their conversation.

"... been now days."

"Yeah. Vongola is dangerously rising steadily. It may be a upturn for the present dominants. I presume they will make a move near-future."

"And we'll just sit back and enjoy the show. That will teach those baboons out of their fantasy of moral. Mafia was never - or ever will be - about decency."

"They never stood next to each other that's for certain. How's Battallo Familia going?"

"Not well. Cavallone Familia is being so stubborn on giving over the minuscule part of their territory, and I thought the new heir would be more undiplomatic too."

"Seems the heir is fond of that particular place. I heard he hid from the family around that area for almost ten years."

"Oh the irony~"

_What? _

Skull processed what he had heard just now. _So Vlad..? Wait, wait. They talked about Cavallone... Familia... Mafia... Yabe! This could be more dangerous!_ Skull looked at Pete who seemed puzzled and disappointed. _So his father isn't here... _He tapped for attention. _We should really get out of here. _Pete nodded. Just as he moved his body to a turn the eroded metal below them gave away.

He has been cussing now days. That was pretty sad.

_Crash!_

"The fu** happened?!" (It says fudge. Really. Mafia love them.)

"Who goes there?!" Dust flew everywhere, mostly from the vent itself, slowly revealing the uninvited guests. Everyone aimed their guns.

"Uh, hi?"

"Fire!"

"The..f-_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Skull immediately rolled to a side and gave a hard kick against the wall. Surprisingly, it made a hole where he quickly got through-with the kid of course.

"After him!"

"Who was that?!"

"Verify him!"

_Shouldn't you_ _do that _before _you shoot? _Skull grumbled. He ran, pulling the kid along. He must be in a state of shock, poor kid. It was a cat-and-mouse chase, only that the cat multiplied at every corner. Yeah, pretty bad. But! He never lost at cops-and-robbers game with Vlad and Denis, so he was managing. A bullet barely missed his head. Er- maybe not. By his awesome intuition -some might say- he was at the border of this run-down place. A lone moon in the black void above and the cool night breeze welcomed him outside; he would have been captivated by them if he wasn't on a hot chase.

"Here," Skull clasped his hands together, "I push you up."Pete shakily placed his foot and managed to grab the edge of the metal storage. While he was struggling to pull himself up, cluster of panting and footsteps got louder. "Hurry!"

By the cue he got himself up on the storage and stretched out his hand which Skull gladly took. Skull tried to go up but his shoes were keep slipping against the metal and he can literally feel the other's hyper impulse in its great tremor along with the sour scent of sweat clasped between their hands. His weight was too much for the boy. They made no progress in what they felt like eternity. Pete's eyes featured were trembling apprehensively by the minute. 'Ah- his eyes. Angst? Fear? Perhaps both?' Skull thought, 'How will we get out of this?'

_Bang!_ The bullet missed its target. Their hands slipped a bit with a flinch from above. Skull looked up. 'Those eyes...' In the mix of denial and fear Pete furrowed his eyebrows and...let go of his hand. He had a strained smile as if trying to delude himself with false beliefs. 'For what?'

_Thump! Clutter-! Tap tap tap tap!_

'Ah-'

"The immortal stuntman Skull, aren't you? For what reason are you here?"

"The name is that now? Man... and I here thought 'Skull from hell' was extreme..."

"Answer the question, stuntman! Was it the Cavallone Familia who sent you here?"

"No- just looking for the kid's dad and for your record I didn't join any Mafia Familias and don't plan on to so can I go about my business now?"

"Once sucked into mafia, you can't get out- you've heard too much, stuntman, sorry to say but you'll have an eternal sleep. Fire!"

Multiple bullet whizzed to him. With an ear-piercing sound of gunshots Skull's body was full of holes-cloths tattered, blood dripping. His hair glowed purple under the angry moonlight. He was still standing.

"Mon... monster! F-fire! Fire!" Shouted the frightened figure. Skull was approaching them in idle motion.

"Itetete... It still hurts you know?"

"The head! Aim for the head!"

_Bang! Splatter!_

"Otto, hey that's dangerous. You could've really sent me to hell or whatever awaits me." He was holding his head while blood was dripping from his face with his purple eye glowing ominously. Men struggled to make a sound, words were stuck on their throats like their feet on the ground, unable to move. "Now I'm pissed."

Mystical puffs of purple began seeping out from the corners in alarming speed. The frozen man squeaked out a scream. Whatever the thing was, it was closing into them, fast. No sooner they were covered in a thick mist of purple. What awaited them was a pair of wild, glowing eyes slowly approaching. The atmosphere around them was so heavy it literally chocked them:They were barely able to hold their ground, some were already down even. A wave of killing intent splashed against them, sending all but one to unconscious. The man was struggling to breath under such high pressure, first time encountering such killing intent. Skull stepped in front of the man on the ground, still ominous. He breathed out.

"You know? Cloud is like a mist when it settles on the ground. I don't know why I'm saying this but just wanted you to kn- are? You already fainted?" He sighed. "Guess I'll leave now."

As he turned back to leave, he saw a glimpse of a white bullet gleaming under the moonlight. "What's this?"

It had rolled out of an expensive ring box. A weird drawing of a fire was imprinted on it. "Looks cool. I'll keep it. Now for the exit..."

* * *

_Panting._

Pete was sitting in the alley where he and Skull made a deal.

"Oi." He turned around nervously in anticipation.

"Hieee!" he screamed seeing bloody Skull behind him.

"Just... one question and I'll leave you alone." He stopped trembling as if gesturing him to continue. "What made you leave me there?"

Maybe he was pushing the boy too far, but he had to know this.

"W-when you were hit by the car, you seemed unaffected like nothing happened! Like... like... an alien!" He looked at him credulously: As if those words were the justification for leaving to what could've been his deathbed.

"Is that so? Bye kid. Don't do anything rash like this time."

"O-okay..."

He watched Skull go with a sack on his back, disappearing into the empty street.

* * *

-Morning-

Somewhere in Europe, a well-known hitman was having his daily espresso. The female attendant blushed as she handed the handsome young man his check.

"Thank you."

Upon hearing his resonating voice, she squeaked a reply and scurried to the kitchen. It was his free-day and honestly had no idea what to do with it. Most of the time his schedules were packed with missions and getting information. In his rare free-time he would read the latest theories and findings to entertain himself, but he ransacked the whole thing for his last mission so nothing new was coming up for a long while. Sighing in his mind, he casually opened his Mafia newspaper for anything interesting.

"Ho, what's this?"

.

**Headline: The Underground Black Market at XXXX Annihilated!**

\- Only five mafias from XXX Familia, XXXXX Familia, and XXXX Familia survived,

all others sent to their deaths. No physical harm nor poisoning were done. How

they died remains a mystery. The survivors were severely traumatized and

professed that it was done by one man, the well-known stuntman named Skull.

It was revealed that despite his connection with Cavallone Familia he had yet

joined one.

.

'Killing without physical harm... The only explanation would be the killing intent... For a stuntman to have enough to kill... He may be an interesting opponent for a spar,' the hitman thought with a sly glint in his eyes.

* * *

Skull felt a shiver down his spine. Was someone thinking about him? Woah, that's creepy...

He thought back to Pete. '"hit by the car...seemed unaffected like nothing happened...like an alien!"' He mused at that. 'I'm an alien now?!'

He frowned. 'seeming unaffected...'

The new wagon he was currently riding was stacked with fire woods. He was sitting on the edge thanks to the generous old man going to his destination.

He remembered the the eyes Pete had before letting go of his hand.

A block of wood tumbled over at a bump of the wheels, landing straight onto Skull's head.

"..." Skull looked up at the sky, "Ow."

* * *

**(Platina1499) - Hiya guys~! Thanks for those who read this so far(hope it is interesting enough!) Sorry for the slow update and I jumbled up the timeline..! XP**

**Next Chapter is going to take on the Vongola's conflict where the Melon head (Diamon) betrays Primo and Enma is tricked (kind of) to go to the dying battle. What will happen? See it in the next chapter in a year or sooo... (JK!)**

**XD **

**(_Pretty much gave up on getting comments!_)**


	5. Chapter 5

Today was a good day.

Bright and sunny…

Yeah, right; In the middle of freaken Pacific Ocean!

I was in a lifeboat I managed to grab during my escape from a crew ship leading to Mafia Land or whatever that is. Bullet wound in my torso stung. They were trying to recruit me, or kill me instead. What's up with these mafia blockheads? They take 'no no' too personally…

… Okay. Next time, be sure to refuse doing a stunt for rich people in a cruise filled with absolutely delicious foods! Even when they tell me it is a buffet! Yup! Absolutely! Man… the red lobsters were so—_Clash!_ Whoa, whoa. What's— a shark?!

A white shark furiously struck the poor boat. I clutched my bleeding wound. Did I drop some in the water? Ah, my life is just full of stunts, huh? Just as it punctured the boat I leaped into the water—got to get away while it is distracted.

!

Two more?!

One lunged at me in swift motion I barely managed to avoid. Another came after. I quickly stabbed it with silverware I picked up to fight against thirty gunmen. The other two sharks turned their attention to bleeding former companion as I scurried away. I should've brought Oodako along: He would've liked to try some seafood cuisine…

Ah, wait.

I'm bleeding too.

Another shark came out of nowhere and began to chase me.

WAAAAHHHHHH!

I'm glad I learned different way of swimming other than frog style. Thanks, Denis.

I made some distance from the shark but I couldn't continue doing this forever. As if the heavens listened to my will, I found a boat strolling not too far away from me. I can make it!

I reached for the rear of that boat and lifted myself up and…

Someone... pushed me back into water...?

_Splash_!

* * *

"Oi, Cozarto. Are you sure this is the right way?" Green haired guy wearing glasses asked.

"Of course, Aoba, I have the map here- where did it go?!" A guy with spiky red hair fumbled around his coat. "F-found it!"

"Really, others would have a hard time believing that you're the boss of Simon Familia," said a lady with long, black hair tied in a pony tail, arms crossed.

"Ha haha... Sorry."

"It's not your fault, Cozart! Adel's been grouchy lately." A guy with glasses and fedora slouched against her. "Is it the story I told that's getting you?"

"Of course not!"

"What is it, Katou?" A huge guy loomed over them.

"It's I story I heard from Oo-san before, Rauji. He said a big sails boat sunk around this coast, sinking vengeful pirates along. Seems their spirits are dwelling, still."

Cozarto sweat dropped. "N-no way..."

Adel pushed Katou off her. "Who would believe such fairy tale!"

Rauji slowly raised his hand. "I-I do..."

"And why is that?"

He pointed his finger at a drenched purple figure behind Cozarto that rose out of water.

"AAHHHHH!" Adel kicked Cozarto who pushed, supposedly, the evil ghost into salty water.

"So it _was_ true!" Katou cheered.

Rauji sweat dropped. "I don't think it's time for that..."

Aoba pushed up his glasses. "Can anyone be serious about this? Our leader just fell into water with the evil spirit!- though I'm not going to dive in to help."

"W-well, he's _our_ boss. No mere spirit is going to kill him..." Adel replied.

"I think sharks can," Rauji suggested, pointing at a fin swishing through water.

"Guys," Katou started, "let's fire."

"Yeah!" They shouted in union and started firing their individual earth flames

... at the water.

* * *

'Why did Adel kick me?!'

I fell into water hitting something straight with my head- man, that hurt- and saw...

Purple seaweed?!

"GAAHHHH" I gurgled. And that seaweed man grabbed me. (Mind Blowing) I feel faint...

At that exact moment, Adel's ice frost created by the earth flame-came from no where- and crystallized our hands together.

NOOOOO! Will I be forever stuck with underwater with this purple seaweed sea monster?!

The monster slapped me.

And pointed at...

Where did that shark came from?!

It lunged at us but we couldn't swim with our hands locked.

'I have to do something!'

Seaweed man swung me up and kicked the shark away.

'Now!'

I used my earth flame to create two small gravity planets, one above the water and the other below. One pulled the shark to the ground while the other rose us up.

_Splash! _

And...

_Thump!_

"Boss!" Rauji shouted.

"Hahaha..." Katou chuckled nervously, "I didn't know the story was true..."

"Hmph. There should be a scientific way to prove this," said Aoba, pushing up his glasses again.

"Boss!" shouted Adel, "Shall I seal it with my flame?"

"Wait, wait, wait!" shouted another voice. The seaweed man waving his hand wildly.

* * *

What the heck was going on?! Pushing people off the boat while white shark is looking for its meal! Why would anyone do that? I miss Oodako already. Wait, will he be eaten instead? Maybe it was a good idea to leave him inside a pot.

Wait... sealing..?

"Wait, wait, wait!" I desperately shouted. Are they sane?! "I was just trying to escape from the shark!"

"Why would we believe you?" black haired girl demanded.

"It's okay. Believe him," the guy I'm stuck with said with a smile.

"But..!"

"He saved me. What more can we ask of him? Also..." We landed on the boat. "Will you take this off?"

"... fine."

I don't know why they're tensed up about, but for now I'm safe. I noticed that they were hurt, badly.

"Are you guys okay?"

"Says a guy who almost got eaten by a shark," green dude pushed up his glasses.

"Now now, Aoba," said the guy who saved me, "We just helped out our friend that's all."

"Oh."

"What about you? Not anyone gets stranded in the Pacific."

"I got caught in a storm... Ahahaha."

"If you want, you can have this boat after we reach our destination."

"Really?! That's really help!"

"Cozarto!"

"It's fine." What a nice guy!

"But..!"

"I mean... look at him! He must have been picked on a lot!"

How did he know!

"I know my kind anywhere!"

... That doesn't make me happy.

* * *

We reached an Island. They owned it, apparently. Despite the shortcoming, it was great to get to know them.

"Don't look at Adel in a wrong way!" shouted Katou, "She's mine!"

"Who's whose?!" Adel kicked Katou in the head.

"So childish..." Aoba pushed up his glasses, "Let's have another go at chess."

"Let's bake!" suggested Rauji, "Anything sweet is fine!"

"Ahahaha! You're so popular, Skull!" Cozarto laughed.

"Ahahaha..." They were hard to handle. Cozarto was the only one _not_ aggressive. "But I really better get going..."

"It can't be helped... Guys! Skull's leaving!" What are you doing!

"Aready?! That's so soon!" They shouted in union.

"Let's not be his obstacle," Cozarto stated.

"..."

Rauji handed me a candy. "As a farewell..."

Adel crystallized a flower on my hand. "Give it to your girlfriend or something..." and she walked away.

Aoba tossed me a chess piece, the knight. "You were an interesting opponent."

"Thanks, Rauji, Adel, Aoba."

Cozarto approached me. "Judging by your attire I assume you ride bikes." He gave me a helmet. "Hope you have a safe trip."

"Thanks, Cozarto."

"Can I have a request?"

"What is it?"

"I want you to hand this letter to a man named Giotto."

"Sure... If I manage to find that person..."

"You'll definitely find him!"

"Ahahaha..." How can he be so sure?!

"Skull! The boat is ready!" Katou shouted.

"Well, bye, Cozarto."

"Yeah."

I ran to Katou

"Sorry, I don't have anything to give you." Katou said bluntly.

"It's fine. Getting to know you is enough."

"You're a nice guy, and for such nice guy I must give you a warning."

"What is it?"

"I heard it from a Oo-san before. A big boat stolen by pirates sunk around the place we met and their spirits dwells in that place... desperately looking for someone to pay their anger."

_Gulp_

"W-who would believe such story..? Oo-san is probably lying to you..."

"No. Because was one of the few passengers who survived.."

"Ahahaha... Gotta go!"

It can't be true... right? I remembered a hand grabbing my ankle when Cozarto was bringing us up. It can't be... I looked at my ankle. Red finger marks... Hieee! THis is SO Bad! Really bad!

"Off you go!" Katou pushed the boat. "Good luck~!"

I suddenly wanted to stay on that island with them forever... I gave him a nervous smile.

I spent the next thirty minutes convincing myself I was imagining the red marks. Brain can do many things. Like hallucination. _Thump!_ See? Now I hear things too. Man, I have a great imagination... to think corpses slowly moving toward me and one pulling himself on the boat. Ha ha ha ha ha... YOU"VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! I'm not at all tasty! I'm full of stitches! Why me?! Oh. I'm bleeding.

(I won't give any gory descriptions. Just imagine a zombie, a pirate zombie... a wet one.)

I don't wanna die~~~ I hit it with the helmet. It glowed and... vanished.

Did I just exorcised the super duper evil spirit?

I tied it with a rope and did a little helicopter to hit the super duper scary evil spirit swimming toward my boat. (You know, the thing you do with jump rope to play with friend or enemy to _accidentally_ hit their ankles.)

I rowed my boat to full speed for hours after that.

Man, that was scary...

* * *

'Is this the place..?' I thought, looking at a mansion. 'Who is this Giotto person?'

"Oi, you! This is private property!" A pink-haired guy with half of his face in tattoo came up to me. He reminds me of octopus. I miss Oodako already... "... If you don't answer me right now, I will resort violence."

I snapped out of my musing state. "Sorry?"

Tako-san looked exasperated and sighed. "Why are you here?"

"I'm here to meet this person named 'Giotto'. You know him?"

Now Tako-san looked at me suspiciously. "Why?"

"Cozarto asked me to hand this to him." I showed him the letter. He looked surprised.

"Your relations?"

"A friend I met over a boat." He glared at me.

"Fine." He tched and lead me inside. It was grand and embellished with elegant ornaments. Damn this Giotto person was rich! Just for that candle holder I would have to spend my fortune!

_Knock knock_

'Whose there?' I thought playfully. Tako-san glared at me again. Can he read minds?

"Yes?" a voice replied.

"A messenger is here."

"Tell him to come in. You can leave, G." Tako-sa- I mean!- Mr. G. tched and left.

_Creak~_

I opened the door and saw the room full of... papers?

"Sorry~" A hand popped out in the middle. "Will you help me get out? I'm suffocating."

I ran over and helped out. Out came a fluffy blond hair~!

"Why didn't you ask Tako-I mean, Mr. G.-san?"

"Ah, him?" he chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "I try to avoid listening to his... scolding. Hahaha..."

Yeah, Tako-san looked like a strict person.

"So what's the message?"

"Here." I handed him the letter. He looked at it nostalgically.

"Thank you..."

I promptly left that place. Don't want to ruin the moment-

I bumped into somebody. I looked up and saw... zombies?!

...wait... more to the left...

I saw a good looking (?) guy with a (weird) curly side burns and a fedora.

'Who is this guy?'

"You're the first guy who made a stupid face in front of me. ... I can change that," he smirked.

'So rude.'

"I heard that."

'He can read minds?!'

"I can actually."

I panicked, but what scared me the most were the zombies behind him. Can't he see that?

* * *

The purple guy in front of me was strange in many ways. Purple hair for the start. Availability to this place meant that he had some relations with the mafia. His hair was messy- rather unconcerned of high officials. Not having any weapons by the looks of it. Usually they may be kept hidden, but with the tight jumpsuit and pants? His attire could lead to a biker or a certain stuntman that has quite rose its popularity in the mafia world.

'Ho- is he going to work with Vongola?'

He made a scared face when he bumped into me- the usual- but what was weird was that he wasn't looking at me, he was rather scared at something behind me, to be specific. He then finally noticed me and made a questioning face.

'He doesn't know me?'

"You're the first guy who made a stupid face in front of me." I imaged various ways to correct such an unprofessional face. "I can change that."

He was easy to read.

Too easy.

"I can, actually," I replied the horrified face. Then he looked past me again. What was he seeing? I didn't follow his gaze. It would be unprofessional, after all.

He suddenly threw his helmet right past my face. I responded with a glare. 'Is he picking a fight?'

I watched him sigh in relief. 'Was he testing me?'

He then looked at me and started to panic.

'He's easy to read, but I can't say for sure about his intentions…' sigh. 'Tricky one indeed.'

"What business did you have here?" I asked. He looked more relaxed after doing whatever he did.

"I had to pass a letter to a person named 'Giotto'."

Running an errand, huh?

"Which familia are you from?" He eyed me suspiciously.

"I didn't join any familia."

"I see…" Then whose letter was he passing for? After the crucial victory of Vongola against one of the major dominants in the mafia world? I ran through all the names of the familias that took part of the battle until he interrupted my musing.

"I have to leave. Sorry for surprising you." With a wave, he jumped out of the window in a five story building.

'A very strange one. He got me interested.' I smirked. Now I won't be bored for a while…

* * *

I had goose bumps for few weeks after meeting a fedora dude.

' Hopefully I won't see him again… he was kind of mysterious gave off dangerous vibes.' I thought as I sprayed my gift from Cozarto in cool purple patterns. At Denis' of course. Free food for me~!

Asari gazed at Skull in thought. 'It is unmistakable. That purple hair was Skull's. Why was he there in the mansion? Was he connected to mafia in some way?'

He noticed my gaze. How shameful of me! He eyed me intently and said, "I can do the same for your flute, if you want."

(sweat drops) "I'm fine. Thank you for the offer."

* * *

There wasn't much to see in his record. Only that the kid named Skull lived in the streets until he revealed himself to the world in his first stunt—or so people would think. It seems that time was when Alaude captured three Estrano Familia members attempting to abduct children in the streets he lived in. Doing the stunt using the very car they used to kidnap… How irrational: Getting himself run over by a car. Well, given by the other stunts he did over the month, that was practically like walking through in a breeze. Interesting. He'll look over the past stunts he did: To figure out how he survived and get some ideas on tor-tutoring. You never know, they may come in handy. He chuckled, which swayed all the female population in the café.

It'll be fun to meet him again.

* * *

**(A/N): Done~! I thought it would be short but it turned out to be longer than expected.**

** To: foxchick1-san - Thank you for your interest! You gave me the energy to continue writing even after returning from the tiring family traveling~! :) I tried to update this yesterday but mom turned off the internet for staying up late TT TT Anyway, thanks again!**

**I hope Adult!Reborn wasn't too OOC!**

**I would like to know your thoughts! (Review Review Review)**

**Thanks for reading~~!**

**Oh! And I purposely left out a member in Simon Familia! Sorry Kaoru, didn't know how to put you in there. Don't worry, guys! He was sleeping the whole time! Dreaming about baseballs...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Happy** **Notice**~!

First I apologize for loooong break. You could say I was in a hiatus. But it is a good hiatus, I swear! As a school project I've been working on **turning** **this FanFic** **into** **a** **doujinshi** and I finished sketching all the way to chapter three! 114 pages total O0O! You may say that turning an incomplete story into a manga is foolish but I do have an idea on how it's going end! :D I just don't like the ending personally. D: So I'm trying to figure out a way to logically halt this story with a good one. :P All ideas will be welcomed. It can be crazy too: I'll take that into a consideration. And of course when I do use them the credits will be given.

* * *

Long story short, I got drafted.

I don't know how my name was on the list but somehow it did. That's why I'm in the middle of of the bullet shower.

_Rattattatatata-!_

"Shit, we have to take out that machine gun!"

I was I here again?

I was surrounded by soldiers who served at least five years and I wasn't even properly trained yet!

_Gah!_

"Rae is taken out, someone call the medics!"

Really, it's my first time and a dude just hands me a gun and place me in the front line. Great. Is this what one of my fans arranged? This is not even a stunt!

"Hey, purple boy! Pay attention or the next bullet will go through your head!"

"It's Skull!" Is yours too thick to remember that?!

"Anyway, boy, we have to break through. Have any ideas to take out the machine gun?"

"… Will this mission end more quickly when it's out?"

"Of course, it is our last obstacle. The rest is bunch of small fries."

"If that's the case, then… I know just the thing."

I told him to charge out when I give him the signal.

"What are you planning?"

"A simple stunt." With that I leaped out of our hiding place and started running toward the machine gun with my rifle firing at the gunner. It's really hard to aim while running.

"Wha-?!" The gunner began to panic and tried to get me.

_Rattattatatata-!_

Oh, maybe I can get him without any damage-

_Tattatata!_

Ow.

"Hey."

"Hieee!"

"Goodnight." I smashed him in the head.

That's for your bullet.

It was a nice view here. Ignoring all the rubble below the sky had a beautiful shade of orange pink and indigo. Really peaceful. Birds flying over there... trees swaying with the gentle wind...

Oh right, the signal-

_Smack!_

"You got a death wish!?"

"Lieutenant, I'm injured."

"You look damn fine to loiter around out in the open."

_Bang!_

We ducked.

Lieutenant looked straight at me.

"We'll discuss this later. _Beep_. This is Lieutenant. The machine gun is down. Time for Plan D. Everyone of you who isn't injured follow me. Copy?"

_Beep. _"Crystal sir."

_Beep. _"Been waiting to hear that. Let's do this!"

_Beep. _"Matthew, I told you to make the reply short. Cial copy."

_Beep. _"Affirmative."

_Beep. _"Randy, sir."

"Don't joke around with my name, Jonathan. Alright, Operation D start. Over and out." Lieutenant turned to me. "Where are you injured?"

"Uh... a bullet clean through my thigh, blistered feet, a cut near my skull, no major damage in the artery... overall, I'm good to go."

_Sigh. _"What was your job occupation again?"

"I'm the World's Greatest Stuntman! Are you sure you've never heard of that? I'm famous, you know!"

"Nope."

"Lieutenant, you live under a rock."

"Maybe I'll go see your show if you live through this."

"What are you talking about? I'm indestructible."

_Sigh._

* * *

White ceiling. White light. White everything.

Ergh. The hospital.

"You're actually living."

"What? You didn't want me to live, Lieutenant?"

"You had excess blood loss with eight bullets stuck inside you. Medics took thirty minutes in arriving. Though taking bullets for your teammates are commendable, you are foolish to risk yourself to death."

"But that's my job!"

"Right. But that doesn't mean you can freely die under my watch. I did promise you that I'll watch your stunt, didn't I?"

"Yup! Prepare to be amazed!"

"I think I'll see that more often than not."

_Click. _"Lieutenant Randy, a letter for you."

"Thanks." He read the letter with a frown. "Skull, how long have you been serving this army?"

"About a week." He looked at me incredulously.

"You shouldn't have even be assigned to me. No wonder you didn't know the standard procedure. What are the higher ups thinking..."

"What about me?"

He looked hard at me.

"You are promoted to join the COMSUBIN."

* * *

It seems that the government have taken action to manage the excitement that broke out after the recent shift of power in the underworld. With Vongola as one of the top, other minor mafia groups made more daring attempts to rise to power. One of the more cruel mafia group called _Sepulcher _was a must to erase before they become more influential. The group was formed only five years ago but they are well known for their strength and immorality. But more importantly...

Man, I hate fighting.

Death attempts in stunts are okay because you just have to survive, but fighting is a pain in the ass. I was sent to spy on their base and see their layouts for COMSUBIN to attack in up coming week. Why is everyone forgetting the fact that I AM A FRICK'N NEWBIE. You can't blame me for being found in an hour. Now those chumps are chasing me with guns and hand missiles.

"Get him!"

"He's just a boy! What are you doing!" Hey! I'm nineteen!

"Just shoot him down!"

No thank you.

"Oodako!" He emerged from water and promptly slapped the dudes away. "I love you!"

He blushed.

"I have to find the blueprint of this place to get out of here. Can I leave this place to you?" Nod. "Thanks! Fifty mackerels when we get back!" I headed to the base.

...

_**BOOOOOMMM!**_

The whole base exploded.

.

I survived.

.

Blueprint got burnt.

.

_Sepulcher _was no more.

.

* * *

"We got an interesting one..." Lal commented as she read the report.

"What is it, kora?" Colonello stopped midway from doing his pull ups.

"An indestructible soldier. All alone he destroyed _Sepulcher _base of three hundred army. That was what we were assigned to do..." she smirked, "I would like to meet him."

"I can do that too, kora!"

"Yeah right. You can't even defeat your own instructor yet. Train more before you make such declaration. 100 laps around the field, now!"

Colonello gritted his teeth.

_Stupid Lal, I'll show you that I can be cool too._

Crossing her arms Lal shouted with a tick mark on her face.

"Make it three hundred!"

* * *

-In the interrogation room-

_Is this kid being serious?_

The interrogator sweat dropped.

"Uh... I didn't mean to destroy it... The blueprint caught on fire before I knew it!"

_He destroyed the notorious Sepulcher in one day. And this is what he's worried about?!_

"... I'm sorry for destroying a week worth of planning, okay?!"

Skull screamed internally.

It's the dude's fault for bombing the gas pipe! Not his!

* * *

**Please look forward to the manga version! :D Thank you for your support!**


End file.
